It is standard to provide a special storage box for a compound tool, for instance a drill or power screwdriver, and the bits that are used with it with a special insert that holds the bits and with holders for the tool or other parts. The insert is typically pivoted on the base part of the box and is connected via a link to the cover so that when the cover is pivoted into the open position the insert is pulled up to hold the inserts for easy access. In a standard arrangement the insert holds the hex bits or twist-drill bits for a power unit and chuck that is itself fitted in the bottom of the box.
The main disadvantage with this type of arrangement is that the insert still blocks and partly covers whatever is held in the bottom of the box. Thus even though the parts held by the insert are readily accessible in the open position of the box, the other parts are still somewhat blocked.